Some existing integrated circuit (IC) devices include one or more silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs) at the junction level of the device. These SCRs are typically fabricated using ion implantation to form N- and P-type materials arranged substantially laterally along the surface of a silicon substrate. Such SCRs have a large footprint that is not readily scaled because the junction gaps are subject to the minimum distances imposed by conventional lithography, as well as the limited precision achievable with ion implantation. Consequently, existing SCRs and other planar semiconductor devices may be inadequate as IC feature sizes continue to shrink.